Declaraciones
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Rin y Sousuke son testigos de un beso entre Haruka y Makoto. Apenas reaccionando uno de ellos va en busca del que ama y el otro se resigna a no estorbar. ¿Rin será capaz de decirle a Haru lo que siente aunque ya sea tarde? ¿Cómo hará Sousuke para superar la tristeza de haber dejado ir al chico que más le había gustado hasta ahora? One shot [SouMako - RinHaru] Publicado en wattpad-


**Declaraciones**

 **Disclainer** **: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de los creadores de Free!**

Había algo que tenía intranquilos a los zamezukas. Hacía unas horas en la práctica conjunta habían competido Haruka y Rin, quedando el Matsuoka apenas microsegundos delante de Haruka. Pero eso no fue lo más raro del día. Al salir del agua, Makoto como siempre había tendido su mano a Haruka para ayudarle a salir, y luego de eso rozó su mejilla con un ligero beso.

Automáticamente las caras de los zamezukas se transfiguraron, y cuando el pelirrojo quiso seguirlos a las duchas Nitori se acercó a los gritos a felicitarlo.

Por suerte o por desgracia Sousuke no perdió el tiempo y fue directo tras ellos, cosa que dejó a Rin algo más tranquilo, al menos hasta que el azabache le contó lo que había visto.

-¿Estás...estás...?

-Callate Rin. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿crees que me gusta repetirlo? -el pelirrojo empezó a dar vueltas en el cuarto sin mirar a Sousuke que había quedado sentado con los brazos cruzados- ese...maldición, ¿por qué tenía que pasar?

-No sé tú- empezó a decir Rin con voz potente- pero no voy a dejar que Makoto se quede con Haru.

-¿No oíste? Haruka lo besó en los labios, no era un consuelo. Lo más seguro es que están juntos. Asunto terminado- Rin sintió su rostro desfigurarse.

-No quiero creerte. Pero...¿fue en los labios? ¿No estaban de espaldas a ti?

-Si no fue en los labios fue muy cerca, y Tachibana estaba ruborizado...-Sousuke frunció el ceño- pero...lo vi sonreír.

El azabache se levantó y se acostó tapándose la cara con su brazo.

-A mi me importa otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

-¿Y tú así de fácil vas a rendirte?- Rin cruzó la brazos enfadado parándose delante de la cama de Sousuke- Me importa Haru y sólo él...

-Haz lo que quieras- Sousuke volteó hacia la pared- pero no me metas en tus cosas.

-¿No me habías dicho tú que Makoto era lo más lindo que habías conocido? ¿Que nadie tenía que dejar pasar a alguien como él? ¿Que si te daba una mínima oportunidad ibas a luchar para...?

-¡No es lo mismo! -Sousuke se giró ofuscado- Si él quiere a Nanase yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso...- el otro sacó sus afilados dientes.

-¡Pues yo sí! Y si no vas a ayudarme ¡allá tú!

El Matsuoka salió del cuarto enfadado, llegó al patio del instituto y marcó:

-¿Hola? ¿Haru? - el pelirrojo se sorprendió de que le contestara tan pronto- ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Rin... No, estoy en casa de Makoto.- Rin se quedó en silencio, si ya estaba molesto esto lo molestaba aún más- Iba a llamarte. Necesitamos hablar. -el colorado sintió su corazón acelerarse hasta dolerle.

-De acuerdo. En dos horas en la playa.- Rin cortó de inmediato, no esperó siquiera que el otro contestara.

"En casa de Makoto..." El dolor se hacía más intenso, no era justo, se había convencido ya de que Haru iba a corresponderle, sólo tenia que declararse...¿o es que él había visto mal las señales y en realidad Haru nunca lo vio más que como un amigo? Incluso habían salido un par de veces solos a algún que otro lugar. Se revolvió el cabello respirando hondo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, no resistiría más sin llorar. Esto no tenía que estar pasando.

Sousuke había buscado sus auriculares y rogó en vano que la bronca y la tristeza desaparecieran al dormir. Como no lo logró, decidió salir a correr para ver si lograba calmar sus nervios y quitarse del pecho las horribles puntadas que sentía, la sensación espantosa de querer llorar gritar y putear. Ese dolor...era algo que jamás había sentido.

Acomodó su celular y habiendo ajustado sus zapatillas salió a dar vueltas alrededor del instituto, intentando conectarse con la nada, tanto que ni siquiera sintió cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

Rin envió un mensaje al tiempo que se sentaba en la arena, el sol ya casi se ocultaba y el cielo tenía un maravilloso tono naranja. La brisa marina llenaba sus sentidos, borrando por momentos el malestar que tenía. De pronto sintió a alguien acercarse.

Un perfume fresco, nuevo llegó antes de que pudiera mirarlo.

-Hola Rin...- el mencionado se volteo nervioso, arqueando la expresión. El peliazul se sentó a su lado.- Tengo algo que decirte. -Rin se sintió abrumado, al punto que sintió por primera vez que el vaivén de las olas parecía marearlo.

-Antes, tengo que preguntarte algo.- al fin Rin pudo ver a Haru a los ojos- ¿Makoto y tú...?

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron enormes, iluminándose con un brillo único, primicial tal vez. Quería preguntarle, pero de pronto la voz no le salía, el se sentía listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, pero su cuerpo al parecer no. Se ruborizó un poco cuando sintió que Haruka había recargado su mano muy cerca de la suya.

-¿Makoto y yo...?

Rin desvió la vista, y una idea tonta le cruzó por la cabeza: Haru le dedicaba toda su atención a él, en ningún momento miró el mar, o pidió entrar al agua sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Se puso de pie.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, mejor hablamos otro día. - Rin había recordado lo que Sousuke le había dicho, él estaba de más. Sonrió con dificultad.

Haruka no le perdió de vista en ningún momento, desde el suelo seguía viéndolo con interés. Se puso de pie también, y con su habitual y monótona expresión se quedó mirando la arena.

-Tengo que decírtelo ahora.

Rin tragó. Ahora haberlo citado parecía una mala idea. Sin embargo... Él lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que tomó una decisión apresurada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, los abrió y avanzó hasta Haruka robándole un beso.

El peliazul apenas reaccionó, pero cuando lo hizo se relajó y aportó para aquel beso.

La noche caía irremediablemente.

El azabache ya había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado cuando la figura de Makoto frente suyo lo detuvo de golpe.

-Ho-hola...Sousuke. -Makoto bajó su cabeza con una sonrisa leve, y Sousuke se sintió peor que antes. Parecía el destino traerle a propósito a Makoto para hacerlo sufrir, y es que se veía hermoso. De su cabello aún escurrían unas gotas de agua y la camisa a cuadros que llevaba le daba un toque de sensualidad mal disimulada. -Pensé que habías visto mi mensaje... Pero se ve que te sorprendí.

Sousuke tragó saliva nervioso, a punto de decirle a Tachibana lo lindo que se veía.

-Tachibana... ¿Me buscas a mí?- el otro sonrió y asintió.

-Sí...es que hoy terminé de entender un par de cosas...- bajó la cabeza-y tenía que decírtelo- El corazón de Sousuke empezó a romperse de nuevo. Cierto...por un momento había olvidado el beso que se había dado con el cara de pez.- Verás ...hoy...cuando estábamos en la práctica...- las manos del castaño se movían en tanto hablaba, como si intentaran hacer más claro lo que decía. El azabache, quizá adormecido por la tristeza dejó salir unas palabras:

-La teoría de que el hombre antes de aprender a hablar usaba el lenguaje de señas se apoya en eso -Makoto levantó la mirada- el movimiento de tus manos al hablar...es como un vestigio del primer lenguaje del hombre. -el azabache dejó salir eso sin pensarlo mucho. Había recordado una clase de principio de año cuando estudiaban el lenguaje. El ojiverde, sorprendido, perdió la atención de lo que decía, y sonrió apenado, pintándose cada vez más sus mejillas. Parecía que la tensión se había ido y que sería más fácil decirle todo a Sousuke.

-Es...eso fue interesante. Sousuke, yo quiero decirte algo importante...- el azabache lamentaba en ese momento haberse hecho tan cercano al ojiverde. Era obvio que iba a contarle de su reciente amor con Nanase, y él en verdad no quería escucharlo, mucho menos quería hacerse el fuerte con esto, así que resolvió huir cobardemente.

-Debo seguí corriendo, me enfrio. Hablamos otro día.

El azabache echó a correr, volviendo los auriculares a su lugar, pero sin haber prendido la música.

-¡Sousuke...t-te amo!- el otro se detuvo al instante. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, rogando que no hubiera imaginado eso. Makoto estaba más rojo que antes, parecía que iba a llorar y levantaba la vista con timidez- tee amo...Ya no es una pregunta que me hago, lo sé y por eso puedo decírtelo- Sousuke seguía sin entender- me-e encantas... Amo estar contigo. Amo esos raros comentarios que haces a veces, que tienen poco que ver con lo que decimos, pero que me gusta escuchar porque resalta lo inteligente y ocurrente que eres... Me gusta verte... A-aunque no...aunque te desagrade...tenía que decir...

Sousuke, algo repuesto ya dio un pasos hacia él.

-¿Por qué besaste a Nanase hoy?

-¿Eh...Nos viste? -el castaño rodó sus ojos hacia el suelo primero y luego hasta los ojos agua marinos del otro. Se había acercado bastante- porque... Haru fue mi primer amor, o eso creía. Por eso se lo pedí, le pedí un beso para saber si sentía algo por él, pero no era así. -Sousuke miró el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi primero? -Makoto lo miró sorprendido mordiéndose el labio. Los nervios lo hubieran matado antes de poder pedírselo.

-¿M-Me...me...

-¿Me? ¿Acaso eres una oveja? -soltaron una risilla.

-¿Me...darías un beso...? Para saber qué siento por ti...- Sousuke se enfocó en sus ojos. Dio dos pasos y tomándolo de la cintura buscó su boca con lentitud.

Lo besó fuerte, como suponiendo que se fuera a escapar. Si este era el único beso que podía darle a Makoto sería el que más aprovecharía. Movió sus labios llegándole el placentero movimiento de los ajenos. Lo soltó cuando no tuvo aire, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de los brazos del castaño, que no sabía en qué momento se habían enrollado en su cuello.

Sousuke tragó saliva.

-¿Y...? ¿Sentiste algo...? ¿O fue como con Nanase?

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- Sousuke lo miro. Ambos temblaban.

-Tú me...

-¿Me?

-Me.

-...- volvieron a reír.

-Me todo...

-¿Todo?

-Es que...cuando estamos los dos nada importa. Eres un ángel... A veces creo que Dios te dio un cuerpo grande para albergar todo el amor que puedes dar...y tu cuerpo... No sólo eres lindo como persona, eres muy atractivo también... Incluso el otro día, cuando viniste a verme y nos acostamos en mi cama...sentí que...- Sí, Sousuke quería decir que llegaba a excitarlo. Apenas había sentido el roce caliente del brazo de Makoto había despertado sus ganas de hacerle el amor. Tuvo en ese momento que disculparse e ir al baño antes de que se diera cuenta de su accidente. Pero ahora no podía cagarla con eso- se me...detuvo el corazón.

Makoto rió. Tal vez él se había dado cuenta, pero no se lo diría.

Aún estaban abrazados, sin haberse movido mucho.

-¿Entonces?- Makoto tragó saliva- ¿hay...otra cosa que vayas a decir?

-Entonces...si no tienes nada con Nanase...¿Quiseras ser mi novio? -Makoto le sonrió. Hacia un tiempo ya deseaba que le hiciera aquella pregunta que fantaseaba con sus besos, que se imaginaba diciéndole lo confundido que estaba. - No sé cómo le hiciste, pero yo siento que te amo ya.

Makoto lo besó.

-Si...quiero que seamos novios.

Ambos se sintieron tan felices que creyeron que explotarían. Se dedicaron sólo a besarse ya, deteniéndose un rato después cuando un grupo de compañeros pasó silbando al verlos.

Ellos solo se sonrieron.

En la mañana Makoto llamó a su madre, que seguro se habría preocupado, porque se olvidó por completo de avisarle que pasaría la noche allí, digamos que ninguno lo planeó. Sólo entraron al cuarto a hablar, a continuar con sus besos, y sin notarlo se quedaron dormidos.

Sousuke también recibió una llamada. Era Rin diciendo que había perdido de vista su celular, y que recién despertaba. Se había quedado en lo de Haruka.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué haces en casa de Nanase? -Makoto al oírlo se acercó y juntando su mejilla con la del azabache gritó:

-¿Le mandas mis saludos Rin? -el colorado quedó procesando la información, Makoto se alejó sonriendole a Sou, y este volvió a hablar:

-¿A qué hora vas a...

-¿Y qué hace Makoto ahí?- la voz de Rin sonó con una picardía indisumulable. El otro enrojeció.

-Si tú no contestas yo tampoco. -ambos rieron.

-Se me declaró- ambos respondieron al unísono, emocionados, llenos de alegría.

-Eres un tonto Sousuke...si Makoto supiera lo que dijiste ayer...

-Y tú eres otro impulsivo.

-Ya...te deseo lo mejor.

-Igual.

Sousuke cortó y volteó a ver a Makoto que le sonreía divinamente. Hoy sería un buen día... Hoy y muchos más.

 **Una historia corta, para quien le guste el SouMako :)**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
